The present invention relates to a method of using a hand-held device to protect information stored in a computer system, and more particularly to such a method of using a PDA (personal digital assistant), electronic dictionary, organizer, or any of a variety of hand-held device to communication with a computer system through corresponding communication interfaces, so as to protect information stored in the computer system.
Following fast development of high technology, the size of a computer has been greatly reduced. Nowadays, a variety of advanced notebook computers as well as hand-held devices have been developed. The application of computers greatly improve our working efficiency, and shorten the distance between people. Regular hand-held devices are designed for particular purposes. However, due to certain limitation in technology, these hand-held devices cannot replace personal computers. Therefore, these hand-held devices are commonly used in certain conditions to store and process certain data. For a long-term preservation of the information being stored in hand-held device or for a complicated analysis of the information, a communication technology shall be employed to transmit the information from the hand-held device to a personal computer. Further, at present time, a variety of communication networks have been intensively used for the transmission of information from a distance. It is important to efficiently utilize obtained information, and to well protect it. More particularly, people in the information industry have to well protect private information in one's personal computer when one goes away from one's personal computer. Conventionally, one may protect one's private information in a computer system by setting a code in it, or encrypting one's private information by means of the application of an encryption procedure. In case one owns a hand-held device and a personal computer, one shall have to set a code in the hand-held device and the personal computer separately, or to use an encryption procedure in encrypting the information in the hand-held device and the information in the personal computer. This method is complicated, and its effect is still not guranteed. The code set in a computer system can be easily broken by person skilled in the art. To a computer hacker, it is easy to break a password set in a computer system by means of employing DEBUG measure, tracing the password patiently, or using certain code-breaking procedures. Why the conventional password setting method cannot effectively protect one's private information in a personal computer? It is because all encryption measures are put in the personal computer, the measures can be easily fetched by others. This method is just like locking one's personal precious articles in a drawer with the key left outside the drawer.